Secret of Romania
by Izaya loves shizuo
Summary: What Happens when other nations find out about Vladimir's secret that he's a vampire? Will he ever be accepted?
1. Chapter 1

I love Romania from Hetalia and this is another character that doesn't get enough love and there aren't many fanfictions with this either. This is first on this character so please don't judge me. If you don't like it whatever. If you do good for you. I do not own any Hetalia Characters. Thanks! So now enjoy!

Romania's pov

Hi I'm Romania! I'm a vampire but nobody knows except for Hungary. I'm scared to tell them cause then they will be afraid of me and I don't want that. I Love my little brother Moldova, He's such a sweet little one. I spoil him and give sweets when he wants it. He's a vampire like me. IF hunters came after us I will protect him at any cost he's too young to be killed. Also there are two other vampires with us in at home, Alucard and Dracula. We've been hiding in the house never really coming out until night time. Sunlight doesn't hurt us, holy water doesn't do anything neither does garlic since we eat it and crosses just burns. I hope me being a real vampire stays a secret. That was until I went into the meeting room. I had water poured on me, a cross thrown at me and garlic powder also thrown at me.

"Is it True Romania?" England says staring at me wide eyed along with Norway.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"Ve~ Are you a vampire.?" Italy asks hiding behind Germany.

I froze and then i saw them backing away from me except Hungary. I was heartbroken now. My eyes had widened.

"Please don't hate me... Don't be scared of me..please." I pleaded.

"Your a monster! Go away!" Prussia yelled throwing water at me.

"Freak!" Turkey hissed.

"Stay away from me you filthy thing." France backed up into the wall with America and Canada.

England and Norway just looked away scared. I felt hurt betrayed and and terrified. I felt the tears pour down my face as I lowered my head. Then I turned ran out going to the one place I can be myself. Home.

In the meeting room.

Hungary was frozen to the spot she stood having seen the poor vampire crying so brokenly. Well everyone was froze in their spot until Bulgaria busted open the door pissed off.

"I heard all of you and quite personally I'm very pissed. Vladimir is my best friend. He may be a vampire but he didn't do anything to you at all. He was right about you guys. He was terrified of this. He's always called a monster but he isn't one." Bulgaria hissed at them before leaving.

"He's right. We didn't let Romania have a chance. We weren't being fair. He was crying." Hungary says turning to everyone else.

"Hungary Does have a point." England speaks up. "We should go find him at least. He never tried to do anything to us."

"We were too harsh on him aru." China says.

After a long discussion between them they drove to Romania. The nations, Switzerland, China, Russia, Canada, England, America, France, Hungary, Prussia, Austria, Turkey, Greece, Japan, Germany, Italy, Lithuania, Poland, Norway, Spain, Romano, Ukraine, Belgium, Scotland, Wales and Ireland all got to Romania and were now standing in front of huge dark romanian castle. They were told by their bosses to help out in Romania with things going on. They walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

Vladimir stood in front of a broken mirror in his living area staring brokenly at himself in the cracks. Moldova was with him comforting him.

"We're not monsters big brother Vladimir." Moldova smiled at him but had the same look as his older brother Romania. Bulgaria opened the door and was told they were sent there to help out so they were sent to this place. Vladimir had fallen asleep with moldova on the floor.

"For now just hang out in here. and he already knows about this. THey all lock themselves inside all the time never leaving the castle, keeping the curtains closed." Bulgaria led them into the living area where they all sat down. "Oh look at that they fell asleep." Bulgaria chuckled grabbing a blanket and covering them up.

Vladimir's face scrunched up in pain as he started crying. Bulgaria sat beside him placing vlad's head in his lap stroking his strawberry blonde hair soothingly. The nation's notice the broken mirror and then just feel guilty as they look back at Vladimir. They couldn't help but notice a small smile on the vampire's face when nuzzled his friends thigh that he looked adorable.

"You're not A monster Vladimir."

I hope I did a good job with Romania. See ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Romania needs some love just like Canada does. I hope you enjoy reading this cause I'm trying my best. I will updates this daily. I'm not sure how long this is gonna be exactly but I'm continuing until it's complete.

Romania woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He knows their there but He chooses to ignore them in favor of staring at the broken at himself again. He could feel eyes watching him. Vladimir turned his head and saw England, Norway, Turkey, Hungary, Austria, France, Canada, America, Prussia, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland.

"Why are you looking at me?"Vladimir asked as he turned his attention back to the cracked mirror.

"Ow Kumajiro you scratched me" Canada says as his cut bleeds.

Romania could smell the quiet nations blood but he wouldn't give into his thirst. He hasn't drank a single drop of blood for weeks. Vladimir makes no attempt or movement for Canada's blood.

"He's not even attempting to do anything." Scotland says observing Romania.

"Hurts so much.."Vladimir whispered clutching his throat.

"You haven't drank blood for weeks have you Vladimir?" A voice says from the doorway.

"I don't want to hurt anyone...I'd rather keep hurting like ...I am now.. Dracula" Romania wheezes out.

"You need to drink blood cause if you don't you'll just hurt more and more til you do." Another voice popped up from behind Dracula.

"I refuse to.. Alucard." Vladimir wheezed out again still holding his throat. "Ow.."

The nations stare wide eyed at the romanian hurting from being hungry. Vladimir was shaking quite a bit as his shaking grew more.

"Vlad Just drink this." Bulgaria says walking in with a cup filled with his own blood just for Romania. "I know you hate drinking blood but do it for me please." Bulgaria held out the cup to him.

"Fine.." Romania take the cup before quickly draining the entire thing. He felt better and his shaking has stopped. Also he had stopped being pain. Vladimir was grateful for having Bulgaria as a best friend.

"Hey Romania?" Norway spoke up.

"Hmm? yes?" Vladimir stared at the nations with a childish smile on his face.

"We Just wanted to say that we're sorry about before dude!" America practically yells.

"...really?" Vladimir was shocked and surprised. He gave them a soft friendly smile. "It's fine really."

Vladimir got nods from each of the nations. He smiled and walked off to go find Moldova who had disappeared playfully. A picture frame sitting on the table in front of them catches France's, Austria's, England's, Ireland's, Wale's, and Scotland's attention.

"Who is this beautiful woman?" France asked.

This also got the attention of the other nations around them. Belgium walked over with Hungary and Ukraine. A Girl with long silver hair, dark red eyes, Blood red lips, wearing a short frilly black dress and headband on her head was hugging Vladimir.

"She's a pretty one." Ireland says.

Alucard had went outside to the table where Romania, Dracula and Moldova were playing cards and joined them.

"Who? aru" China asks.

"What is she to Romania?" Turkey asks.

Bulgaria had the most heart-wrenching look on his face. He was frowning deeply yet so very sadly.

"That's his dead lover Rose from so long ago." Bulgaria tells them.

"Dead?" Wales says confused.

"Lover?" Austria questioned.

"All You need to know is that they were deeply in love and she died in his arms. He's still heartbroken but he is happy. All Vladimir has left is his little brother Moldova." Bulgaria explains.

"Poor Romania, he must have been so devastated." Spain says.

"He was destroyed but let's just go outside and be happy." Bulgaria says going outside with the nations following.

Romania was laughing his head off with Alucard as the others sit at the table with them. Bulgaria of course sat beside Romania. Moldova had beaten Dracula and Alucard 10 times in a row at poker. Vladimir was just sitting out watching in amusement.

"How!?" Dracula threw the cards at Moldova who laughed.

"I win again!" Moldova chuckled. "Big brother give me a cookie!"

Romania who was still laughing gave his brother a cookie. "There you go Moldova." He watched Alucard fall out his chair laughing and laughed more.

"I love you big brother Vladimir" Moldova hugged Romania

"I love you to Moldova." Romania smiled ruffling his little brother's hair affectionately.

Romania and moldova fell asleep after a while nuzzled into the others arm smiling. The adorable sight made the nations smile. Wales spoke smiling at the sweet scene.

"Romania's is such a wonderful big brother."

Next chapter coming up soon. See ya again~


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with more Romania. So please Enjoy this and that's all I have to say.

Romania felt like something bad was going to happen soon. He can't tell when but it will happen. Romania frowned but smiled hearing his brother laughing. He played with Moldova until night time. Vladimir put him in bed and closed the door. Later on he went back to check on the nations. He saw they had fallen asleep on the floor so he left them alone.

Later that night His castle is broken into by a group of Vampire hunters. The sleeping nations were left with bleeding marks on them. In the morning they woke and were angry at the marks left on them. Romania had went to check on them again but as he went to the living area a fist collided with his cheek making him fall back into the already broken mirror. He looked up at Turkey who glared at him.

"Why do we have these marks on us?!" Hungary yells angrily.

"I don't know..." Romania tried to speak but was cut off.

"Shut up! Stop making excuses you freaking monster!" Prussia yelled glaring at the breaking romanian.

"But I-" Romania tried to say but was cut off by another punch from America.

Vladimir hit the floor as the nation's glared except Canada. His red eyes held nothing in them anymore as he heard the word 'Monster' again. One by one each nation left him there alone on floor completely broken and heartless.

Weeks later

Dracula was killed and Romania tried so hard to keep best friend safe. Vladimir tried to tell them he didn't do anything but not one nation believed him mostly cause they wouldn't listen to him. Vladimir stopped trying and his hope disappeared completely.

Days later

There was another world meeting and it was being held in Romania. America was complaining about how he didn't want to be here at all. Other nations were mumbles in agreement while some just were confused. Their bosses yelled at them when they came back and were with them now. They were led to a huge room with a long table. Romania stared emptily at the wall until he heard the door and the nations sat down.

"At least I'm not near the blood drinking monster. " France mumbled only to get a whack on the head by his own boss as does everyone else.

"Ow my head." Ireland mumbled rubbing his head along with Scotland, Wales and England.

Norway and England sat across from Romania along with Scotland Ireland and Wales on the other side of England.

Everyone was seated as the meeting and talking went on for hours and hours. Romania got up and left not looking at anyone. The romania they got to know was always smiling or being childishly annoying while messing with Bulgaria, but this one didn't do anything.

"What's up with him? Where's the other one? Oh wait did the filthy monster eat him." Denmark insulted.

"Where did he go anyway?" Sweden asked.

After a while Moldova showed them the difference between a vampire bite and a needle puncture which they had. The nations felt like idiots now.

"Does he hate us now? I wonder." Japan wondered.

"Big brother doesn't hate you at all. He just wants to be accepted for what he always will be. So do I. Why must everyone hurt us so much especially Vladimir. We didn't ask to be like this. plus were all nations so were not human anyway." Moldova sobbed and sat down.

Norway looked at the other nordics as everyone else looked at one the nations finally realize Moldova has a point and that Romania shouldn't be treated any different. The ground started shaking as there was a huge explosion outside. Rushing outside they saw Romania beaten, bruised and cut up badly laying on the ground with bat wings on his back his fangs were longer and his nails grew pointed but they are covered with black gloves. Romania spins and kicks the vampire hunter across all the way Canada was about to speak up when England cut in.

"Romania?" England asked.

Norway tried to grab Romania who ran off before he could. Romania kept running until he found the person he was looking for. Bulgaria and Moldova ran after him the other nations following.

"Where the hell is he going!?" Switzerland yelled.

Cliffhanger! What should happen to Romania? If anyone has an idea comment it. I would love to hear your ideas but for now I have a few. See ya~ Next chapter coming up later. I'm killing my heart for doing this to Romania.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaack again finally. I got so damn busy all of a sudden. Now I have all my free time on my hands again yay. That's all i've got to say so enjoy the story. Also I own my oc character Ruby.

Romania slid across the ground past her as she stood there protectively. Vladimir dropped his red trench coat. He was far ahead of them he managed to disappear before they could see him. He went to the one place he felt comforted by.

"Man he runs fast I'm tired." America complains breathlessly.

"For once i agree with the american idiot!" Germany shouted

"I also agree with Amerique" France said.

"Who is that?" Finland asked as they came into a huge clearing before seeing a woman standing there.

"Hello there. Nice to see you again little Moldova and Bulgaria." She said and waved at them. "Following Vladimir."

"Ve~ How did you know?" Italy asked.

She held up Romania's red trench coat. Moldova took it and hugged it to himself knowing where his brother is. Romania was somewhere else smiling sitting next to her coffin with the glass lid. The mysterious girl motioned for them to follow her as she walked in a certain direction of a grave and to Vladimir as well.

"You know the Vampire man?" Prussia asked.

"Of course I do. I'm a vampire to." She said smirking evilly while leading them to somewhere.

Getting to the grave that was surrounded by black, red and white roses everywhere. Arch's covered with vines and roses. The nations stare in awe as they then saw a girl sleeping in a coffin with a glass lid on top so they could see through it.

"Woah." America breathed out.

"She's a beautiful girl." Hungary said. "But how can she love something like him?"

"Love knows no bounds. It is strong and deep between them. Also I'm the sister of the girl you see in the coffin there. My Name is Ruby." Ruby said smiling so evil like bu tat the same time kindly. "There you are Vladimir!" She said as she saw Vlad come out from behind the coffin.

"Hello Ruby." Vladimir said as he smiled but dropped it to stare at his lover next to him sleeping forever.

I'm stopping here cause I have been working on other things. See ya in the next one~ Bye!


End file.
